A. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to food heating grills and more specifically to methods and apparatuses related to controlling an outdoor charcoal grill.
B. Description of Related Art
It is well known to heat food outdoors with a grill. There are several types of outdoor grills based on the fuel used to heat the food—including gas grills, electric grills and charcoal grills. Though all these outdoor grills are effective in heating food, heating food with charcoals is known to provide preferred cooking and/or taste benefits to many. A known problem with charcoal grills, however, is controlling the temperature that heats the food. Using known charcoal grills requires the griller to frequently check the food being heated to ensure that it is heating evenly and at the correct temperature. Typically, the food must be constantly turned over and/or moved to other parts of the grill to prevent burned or under heated food.
What is needed is an outdoor grill that provides the benefits of known charcoal grills but without the disadvantages.